


trying to breathe

by dykemaeda (TMR), twitchy_hands



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/dykemaeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: The nail gun scene rewritten. Erin lives AU





	trying to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> working off the assumption that when someone is skipped they leave deaths list being true i guess, so no ian and erin getting killed later on

Ian could feel his throat closing up slowly as they watched the nails fly past with frightening precision, the soft 'pip, pip, pip' of the nail gun was all he could hear. Eyes met eyes as Ian looked toward Wendy before locking onto Erin's face, waiting for her to look back.

It was like a mental pins and needles, for just a moment everything was muted and numb. She turned to face him and for just a second he forgot where he was, attempting to launch himself toward her. Ian let out a pathetic sound as the wooden boards were jostled, pushing his ribs against the cement floor harder.

She was choking on a scream before she even realised it, a horrible mix of sounds ripping from her throat as the moments of what had almost been her death played on repeat. She struggled to keep herself upright, looking at the nails before her eyes shifted to Ian, struggling against the floor.

She let out a sob, tearing towards him and starting to rip the boards away as quickly as she could, just trying to get him out.

It took a moment before he could breathe again, gasping as Erin began lightening the pressure. In no time he was being pulled across the floor, Kevin's voice asking if he was okay became background noise as he grabbed Erin's arm and pulled her against him. It felt like he was underwater and finally he noticed the tears. He buried his face into the side of Erin's neck, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through her hair and cradle the back of her head. 

He was very aware of Wendy and Kevin sitting across from the on the floor, staring like they were on display, but he didn't have the strength to do much about it right now.

She held him tight as she felt his arms wrap around her, letting out another sob as she felt his crying face pressed against her neck. She almost never had this again.

She'd joked about dying. Always thought it would be nothing but this feelings was almost primal... Horrible and terrifying. She felt the blood pound in her ears and she held onto her boyfriend like a lifeline. Like if she let go, she actually would die.

He breathed in deeply. All that mattered was that she was okay. 

Wendy had stopped trying to get their attention, instead she tended to Kevin, looking at his arms, his legs, his slightly bleeding head. She had 911 on speed dial. Obviously. She called out again but Ian didn't hear her, he looked away from where she was gently pushing Kevin's jacket to his own head. 

Finally he pulled back from Erin. Not much, but just enough that he could see her face, wipe the tears from her eyes softly, push his forehead against hers. He wasn't letting go of her, not for anything or anyone.

Erin sniffled, trying to hold back more tears. Trying to breathe... She looked at Ian as he pulled back, pressing into his light touch like it was the first time she'd ever felt it.

She choked again, losing it for a moment as she was hit with another replay of her almost death.

Ian held Erin as close as humanly possible. Her body rattled and shook with each sob which just made him pull her closer, hug her tighter. He cried with her, this threat was serious. They joke and they laugh about the inevitability of death, remind each other that their minds are just systems of memories that must one day come to an end. 

This was too soon. Ian cursed the sky, cursed the ground they sat upon for deciding their lives were so short. He opened his eyes again, to look into Erin's. Despite that, they're still alive. 

Ian smiled. Then he laughed.

There was a pause. Erin was quiet because had- had her boyfriend gone insane? They had almost died. Both of them had almost had their lives ended so brutally and now-

She was laughing too, through the tears still pouring down her face and through her choked sobs. She bent over, laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

Every time her eyes met Ian's she laughed harder, overcome with emotions she couldn't explain.

There was something wrong with those two, Kevin thought. But then again, seeing them on the floor laughing, maybe they were just right for each other. 

Ian grabbed Erin's face quickly as she heaved another laugh and pulled it toward his own, smashing his lips against hers. There was a gasp as their faces collided but Ian soon got over it. Somehow he managed to pull her up off the ground after breaking away he gave her the 'let's skip' look.

She still shook a bit with laughter and fear as he pulled away. She kept him close though, making sure he couldn't get too far from her (not ever again). She wiped at her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, ridding her face of her tears.

She met his gaze with the same reply she always gave to that particular look: 'fuck yeah'.


End file.
